ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Vera
A green skinned humanoid race. They refer to themselves as the Hesh. Title: None Appearance and Biology The Hesh are humanoid, but have green skin. They generally have black hair and various eye colors. Though most are green skinned, some may have yellow-green or a pale yellow skin tone. Their skin's color is because of Chlorophyll, which allows them to go long periods of time without food, in fact they can eat only once a week and be in healthy state. This also means they have some protection from UV rays but intense or too much sunlight, makes them hyper. As a species, the Hesh prefer cool and temperate worlds and fare poorly in the dark or cold which makes them lethargic. Desert worlds, with their great deal of sunlight, make them hyperactive. Culture Hesh are divided into a caste system, with the upper class wearing facial tattoos to signify their lineage. The Upper Class includes simple nobles, warriors and Great Thinkers (scientists), while lower classes include workers, craftsmen and miners. Above them all is the Emperor or Empress. They are experts with genetic therapy, which is the only reason the upper class haven't felt the effects of such selective breeding as of yet. They are so concerned with genetic 'purity' that if a nobleman assaulted a lower class woman, he would be jailed, not for the act but because any resulting child would be seen as offense to the purity of his line. They are a space age race, but are behind in most regards, save their genetic skill. They are skilled in cryogenics, genetics and cloning technologies. Their primary export are Slabs. Ever since the incident with Tribunal, they have held a hatred of intelligent machines. This has not stopped them from trading from the Linonians, though most are not aware of their robotic nature. It should be noted that this fanatical hatred is held only by upper class Hesh, while the lower class have no quarrel with them. History An old race, they had long since colonized the worlds around them and built a small empire with plans of expanding outward. This all change when Tribunal, an A.I system meant to judge battles and move fleets accordingly was lost in a battle and went rogue. It returned and devastated many colony worlds before being driven off. This left the Hesh weak, their salvation coming from the Planetary Federation which they joined. Since then A.I. and other sentient machines were forbidden in Hesh territories. During the Mechanoid Civil War, the Hesh stalked up on anti-Mechanoid combat drones and Kerri Anthrodroid Guard Mercenaries for their army. This lead to a drain on their economy, which during the Great Recession that followed the war, was worsened by their lower caste member migrating from Hesh Territories in mass to the better living conditions of the rest of the galaxy. Trivia * Like other Races in the Planetary Federation, they are inspired by a Star Wars race. Category:SolZen321 Category:Metaverse Series Category:Fan Seijin Category:Free-To-Use